detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Enter the Serpent/Script
Lee: "Previously, on Detentionaire." Brandy: a note "You will quit the one thing you truly love." Steve, Camillio, and Trevor gasp. Grayson: "I'll–really miss the Genius Club, but it's better than being expelled for cheating, right?" of the pyramid, Lee and Finnwich entering it, Cassandra and The Serpent confronting Finnwich, and Finnwich's light ball appear. The Amazing Finnwich: "Of course. It's always been here!" Holger: Jenny "If by okay you mean Holger now be having the superpowers from eclipse beam then yes! Holger is okay!" of the fat man praising the pyramid from the inside, the pyramid exploding, the other Council members aboard a hovercraft, and Lee escaping the rubble with the book appear. Cassandra: "Destroy the pyramid? It's madness, even for you." hand holding the lens cipher takes a gander at the book. A dolphin leaping over an island is seen. Tina: shocked "Coral Grove?!?" Jenny: "What's that?" Tina: scared "A place where people get sent who know too much." figures are brought through a door in wheelbarrows. Tunnel Announcer: "Attention. We have three that need transport to Coral Grove." Biffy: "Wait. Why three and not four? Where's Barrage?" ---- Detentionaire ---- 9:55 AM cleaners walk past the hiding place of Lee, Biffy, and Holger. The submarine closes its main hatch and begins sinking into the water. Biffy: "Cancel the fries and get the bill. Those dudes are done for." Holger: "Unless, Holger's superpowers can be saving them!" thrusts his hand out and concentrates. "Fuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnun." submarine disappears underwater. Biffy: "Okay time to get serious, first you don't, I repeat don't have superpowers." Holger: "Then maybe, magic powers?" Biffy: growling "Graw!" calmer "Second, we gotta get outta here." Lee: gasping "Serpent alert!" trio duck out of sight as The Serpent walks by. When Lee threatens to sneeze, they cover his mouth, and The Serpent casually flips a coin as he walks past their hiding place. Holger peeks, curious, and The Serpent spots him out of the corner of his eye. He says nothing, however, and when Biffy yanks Holger down again The Serpent simply walks through two doors into a room next the tunnel. Biffy: whispering "Okay. It's safe to sneeze now." sneezes. "Aw, not on me! Ugh!" Holger: laughing "Actually, is nice cooling spritzer." Lee: confused "Dude totally saw us, right? Why does he keep doing that, am I just being paranoid?" Biffy: "Yes. Trust me. If he saw us we'd be human pizza by now!" Holger: joyful "Order pizza later, friends. Now being the time for the cowardly retreat!" leaps out and sneaks down some stairs. He hides behind a cleaner at the bottom and walks directly behind it, not arousing its suspicions, and then hides behind some crates. When the cleaner leaves, he leaps and flips over to a ladder, and points at it as the way out. Biffy: amazed "I can't believe that guy's actually handy to have around." and Biffy join Holger, and they climb the ladder into a large storage room that is still underground. Lee: "Could that be the only way out?" Biffy: "Guess we wait it out till it opens again. Hmm. Where to hide." Lee: "There!" points at a crate with a picture of fish on it. "We hide with the fishies." and Biffy head over. Before they can arrive, Holger is already there. He waves to them happily. Holger: "Hi!" shakes his head, annoyed. ---- and Jenny sit against a bank of lockers, reading the book in tandem. Jenny: "So if Coral Grove is some secret place of evil, what's with the cute little dolphin?" Tina: sarcastic "I dunno, maybe dolphins are secretly evil." Jenny: "Nicely done on the sarcasm there, news nerd. I'm so rubbing off on you. So, anything on the net about this place or what?" Tina: "Nothing. Strange, right? All I know is it's where they took ex-principal Wurst, the football coach, and the drama teacher and–" gasps. "Brandy's place! Ugh, I found a password on a Coral Grove brochure at Brandy's condo. Then they changed it and I lost access! Who knows? Maybe her mom wrote a new one down in the same spot." Jenny: "Yeah! But–that'd involve getting into her place, right? And I don't think she likes you, and we all know everyone hates me." Tina: "Yeah, but she likes him!" points at Cam, who is walking down the hall. Camillio: out loud "Onkay, this isn't good. But you can fix it man! Right? You're prez. Leader of like the free world and stuff!" Tina: up in front of him "Cam! Do us a huge huge solid?" Camillio: on "Love to Teen Bobine, but right now really ain't the best time." Jenny: "It's a Lee Ping spy thing. You need to get us access to Brandy's home. Could you just talk to her–" news interrupts. Chaz: "No need to fear, Chaz-zay here." up a vandalized picture of Tina "Oh and the good news is I'm broadcasting alone, without you-know-who." Tina: "Hey!" Chaz: "And while I know you could stare at my face for hours, brace yourself for the icing that is my delicious face cake. Someone just dropped off this little something something: roll it Stepchick!" video begins to play. Recorded Camillio: singing "Like I totally love you, and I don't wan chu, to go away." are shown of Cam dancing oddly, Trevor and Steve pouring soup on their laps, and Cyrus eating a beetle. Recorded Cyrus: singing "My heart goes pitter-paaaatttt!" is seen pouring soup into his lap. Recorded Camillio: falsetto "'Cause your love's so where it's at!" school laughs at the compilation. Camillio: "Uncoolio, m'kay? El Prez commands you to shut it, zip it, and like stop it." that Jenny and Tina are laughing "You too? Really? Prez is so out!" leaves. Jenny: laughing "Okay, did we just screw up our one shot at getting into Brandy's?" stop laughing. Tina: "Oh." Chaz: "We're also meeting in the gym at two forty-five for an assembly. Did I mention I'm Chaz? Thanks. And toodles!" ---- Holger, and Biffy are bored in the fish container. Biffy is staring through a crack in the door. Lee: "This is taking forever! When is that stupid door gonna open again? And the smell of frozen fish is really starting to get to me." Biffy: "Starting? After four hours? Starting?" Holger: happy "Free salted herring? This is the greatest day in Holger's life!" Biffy: "Dude, why do you carry a saltshaker with you?" Holger: on fish "Holger carry many exciting artifacts of interest with him at all times." Biffy: up "Yeah, and it stinks, and you're done." Holger: whining "Lee! Biffy won't be letting Holger eat free salted herring." Lee: to get a cell phone signal "Biffy, leave him alone. And Holger, enough with the herring! You're grossing us both out." ---- is reporting on the proceedings before the assembly starts. Chaz: "Afternoon A. Nigma cut! Okay you know what? Let's do it again, slightly favoring my left side okay 'cause Lefty is just so extra on today! Looking good, Lefty!" Camillio: Chaz "Dude, who gave you that video?" Chaz: laughing "Pouring soup? So funny, right? How's the uh, you know, the area? Slight case of the hot tamales?" Camillio: "It still hurts. So! The video! How did you get it?" Chaz: at his compact "Uh-oh, looks like Righty's making a comeback! Hey prez, what's my best side? Fully acknowledging that both are great." Chaz: at Righty "That, I guess." Chaz: "What do you mean I guess? Commit much? Okay, the footage was left on the newsroom doorstep. I didn't see who dropped it off. Are you sure though, really, 'cause it didn't sound sure. And I happen to know that Lefty is totally working it today, so just give me an answer." Camillio: uncomfortable "Uh uhnkay, Lefty's totally like working it today, but seriously, is that really all you know?!?" Chaz: "Okay okay, there was this knock, and some squeaking like this: ennh ennh ennh ennh. Then the tape. Maybe a mouse has it in for you! What's all the questions, anyway? Steepak! Favor Lefty!" a microphone into Cam's jaw "Mister President! Why the video? Are you being blackmailed? And if so, by whom?" Camillio: Chaz away "This interview is so over, it like never even started, okay?" walks away. Chaz: "Mister Prez! Is it true a cabal of possibly super smart mice are trying to blackmail you into supplying more cheese in the school lunch? Mister Prez?" and Jenny approach Cam. Tina: "Cam, did you talk to Brandy yet?" slams into Cam, hot on the trail of a scoop. Chaz: "Brandy. How is she involved in this whole blackmailing the president cheese lunch mice conspiracy? Tell us, c'mon, we wanna know." Chaz: Chaz away "I said this interview is over, dude!" Jenny: "I really don't think he's into helping us. So, plan b?" walks over to Brandy and Cyrus and sits down. Brandy: "Get anything?" Cyrus: "Please say you got something." Camillio: nervously "Yeah, guys, no worries! A mouse did it!" squeaks his teeth. Brandy: "What?" Camillio: "Yeah. I got nothing." Cyrus: "Whoa, this is too heavy. I can't be expelled. And I can't not rock, man! But my mom'll kill me if I'm expelled, and then she'll totally take away my rocking privileges! I gotta take five." gets up and leaves. Camillio: "Wait, Cy." Brandy: "Forget him! We have less than thirty minutes to save your political career, and two minutes for my nails to dry. We. Need. Answers. Who hates you? And what do you think about this color?" Camillio: "We been so down that road, man! All I wanna know is why!" it "Why does some sicko do this to someone! Why! Tell me!" calm "I like the choice. Soft beige? Nice." sharp whistle echoes through the auditorium. The students gasp as they look at the stage. Principal Wurst: chipper "Hey kiddos!" Tina: shocked "Okay, is that Mister Wurst, or am I hallucinating?" Chaz: in "No Tina, you're not hallucinating, you're just kinda, I dunno, frumpy." everyone else "Ladies and gentlemen of A. Nigma High, your old principal is back! Woohoo!" clapping "Let's hear it! Make some noise!" joins in, and Chaz slowly stops applauding. Principal Wurst: "Thank you Chaz. Chewy worm?" drops one into Chaz's hand. Chaz: "AAAH! Oh. I thought it was a real worm." quietly "Stepchick, edit that part out." normally "Okay, princi''pal,'' so what happened to Barrage? And does it have anything to do with the mouse cabal?" Principal Wurst: "Hey, I'm awful sorry I missed the first few weeks. But I was on a research sabbatical. Okay! You got me. We all know I was mostly working on my tan." laughs oddly. "I heard you'd become a school that likes pranks. Well I happen to like pranks too, as long as they're candy related. You think Chaz is the only one getting a chewy worm today?" giant replica of the principal's head is lowered from the ceiling. "Dig in!" softer "You'll be in big trouble if you don't." students cheer and hurl various objects at the piñata. Steve cocks his arm and throws a football that shreds the piñata, sending candy showering down upon A. Nigma High. ---- is clutching his stomach and looking ill. Holger: "Uhh. Holger no feel so hotsy. Tootsie." burps sickly. Biffy nudges Lee and then turns back to Holger with a fish in his hands. Biffy: for the fish "I am the fish god." screams. "If you want to feel better, you must repent for your sins. Become a vegetarian for a whole week." cowers in fear. Suddenly, Lee hears something. Lee: "Guys! Door! It's on!" door opens, and a hovercraft exits. "Hold the work. Barrage? They let him out? He's totally on their side!" Biffy: "C'mon c'mon c'mon!" and Holger make a break for it. Lee: stopping "Wait. Where are the guards?" spots a security camera swiveled away from the room. "And–this is wrong. I smell a setup." Biffy: "No, what you smell is fish. Lots and lots of rotten fish. C'mon, we'll talk about it on the other side." and Holger leave. Lee gives the camera a questioning look. Suddenly, it turns around to stare directly at Lee. Lee decides to join his friends, and he takes off. The Serpent watches him run. He then presses a button on a remote, and the door slides shut, cutting Lee off from his friends. Lee spins around and is confronted with an army of cleaners. The Serpent: a PA system "Mister Curious Cat, Lee Ping. We meet again." ---- and Holger bang on the doors. Biffy: "Aw man, he's totally stuck in there!" Holger: "No! Lee is Holger's best friend. Standing back now. Holger use magic powers to open door. Vuhnunununununununu–" slaps his hand down. Biffy: "Quit that! Look!" gestures to a ladder. Holger: "But vhere is it be going?" noise from farther down the tunnel catches Holger's ear, and when he looks over he spots four quickly approaching cleaners. Biffy: "Away from them, c'mon! Unless you wanna try a levitation spell." Holger: enthusiastic "Flying! Ja. That mustest being Holger's magic power! Bananananananana na na na na! And fly!" wanting to waste any more time, Biffy grabs Holger and carries him up the ladder. Holger opens his eyes to find himself ascending. "Ooh! Holger do it! Holger be flying!" ---- Serpent holds a rat just out of the reach of his snake's maw. The Serpent: "It's so fun to make them sweat." Lee: onscreen "Okay! You got me. What do you want? C'mon! Hello? Someone? Anyone?" Serpent presses a button on his remote, and his voice comes into the room. The Serpent: "Make them wait. Suspense, building. Oh no! What will they do with me!" yanks the rat away from his snake just as the snake's jaws snap shut. "Suspense. Something for both the hunter and the hunted to enjoy." Lee: annoyed "Okay, you're spooky, we get it!" The Serpent: "Opening the pyramid, sneaking into a top secret military base? You've been both a curious cat and a busy little mouse, Mister Cat-Mouse Ping. But maybe it's time to see how good you really are." Lee: "Deal, video games, my place. You can even have the good controller if you let me go." The Serpent: laughing "He's funny, isn't he Priscilla?" Lee "I was thinking less virtual. More–real. There is only one way out, an elevator. Find it, before I find you." Lee: "Or what? You'll kill me?" The Serpent: "Let's just go with it and see where we end up." Lee: unimpressed "Right. I don't know my way around, and you have an army. Sounds totally fair." Serpent lets out his trademark high-pitched giggle. The Serpent: "Don't worry. Just me." Serpent shuts off the power, and the cleaners power down as well. Lee: "Well. That was nice of him." The Serpent walks into an elevator. The Serpent: "Keep an eye on the place." hisses. ---- are still grabbing candy. Principal Wurst: "Ooh you got a good one! That's Swiss chocolate! And that one has a flavor-burst center! Ha-ha!" quieter "Well. Hmm. Would you look at that. We still have twenty minutes of school left. Why that's just enough time for one more surprise." curtains behind the principal unfurl, revealing the Dudes of Darkness. They launch into a song. Students: cheering "DoD! DoD! DoD!" principal walks into the wings and is met by Tina and Jenny. Tina: "Principal Wurst. You're back?" Principal Wurst: "Tina! Jenny! How are my two favorite students doing? Sour bliss ball?" girls take the proffered candy. Jenny pops it into her mouth. Jenny: puckering "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Principal Wurst: "Told you they were sour. But they get sweet again!" laughs. "So not to worry!" Tina: "Sir, about Coral Grove–" Principal Wurst: "Sorry ladies, I have to go. First day back and I've got a parent-teacher meeting clear across town. How about we powwow about whatever you wanted tomorrow, hmm? Mango dolphin?" principal hands each girl a candy dolphin and leaves. Onstage, the band finishes their song, and the crowd bursts into applause. Cyrus: "Thank you! That was the last Dudes song ever." throws his guitar down. "I quit!" the stage "Later." crowd has no clue how to handle this news–some are shocked, some are angry, some are disappointed, and some are confused. Camillio is the only one who understands exactly what happened. Brandy: to Cam "And then, there was one." Camillio: "Unkay, did you really like need to say it like that?" groans. A squeaking wheelchair pulls up. Grayson: "Well? Did ya quit yet?" Camillio: "Uh–well–I'm trying out like a new angle that may or may not–" Grayson: "Please! You gotta quit! If you get busted for cheating they'll bust me for supplying the cheat!" Camillio: "Dude I won't rat you out!" Grayson: "But they have pictures remember!" at the principal "Quick, there he goes, do it, go!" stands up, determined. ---- heaves a manhole cover up and away and exits the manhole. Biffy: his location "All that under the casino? Lanky quit stalling, let's get in there and figure out how to save Lee!" Holger: nodding "Most yesfinitely." out his phone "But first, Holger from school is calling for backup now that signal is happytimes, okay?" ---- is chasing the principal's car through the parking lot when he gets a phone call. He answers. Camillio: winded "Muchacho. What's going on?" Holger: "Most horrible of the dilemmas. Lee–" Camillio: "Yeah well I got this whole–" Holger: offended "No be talking over Holger's talk! Lee is being prisoner, Biffy and Holger make rescue plan in evil snake man's casino! Need help!" sweetly "Okay, bye-bye." and Holger hang up. Cam looks up just in time to see the principal's car leave the parking lot. Camillio: "Aw, man, I am so expelled! And aw man, Lee is prisoner? And aw man, just like, aw, man!" ---- tries a door. It is locked. Lee: "Okay. That's the last door up here." Serpent, perched atop a pile of crates, throws a rock past Lee. It clatters on the floor. "Man, I so do not like this." approaches a barrier and is struck from behind by The Serpent. They crash to the floor below, and Lee takes the brunt of the blow. The Serpent giggles, and when Lee gets up he is immediately cut down by a leg kick from The Serpent, who hides after doing so. Lee: angry "That does it! You want me? Come on!" ---- is on the phone with Brandy. Camillio: "So as my girlfriend, aren't you like supposed to be saying words of encouragement and stuff?" Brandy: "Probably." with a pillow "Ooh, why won't you stay poofed?!?" Cam "Besides, it's not official that you're not president anymore." doorbell rings. "Hold on." loudly "Mom! Someone's at the door!" Camillio: "Ah yeah, that's probably Tina and Jenny. They said they needed to come over, some Lee Ping spy thing." Brandy: "Oh really?" smiles wickedly and hangs up. Camillio: "Yeah yeah, be cool with them, okay? Just–hello? Hello!" opens the door. Outside are Tina and Jenny. Tina: "Hi! Did Cam–uh–talk to you?" Brandy: "Nope! See you at school!" slams the door in their faces. Seconds later, the doorbell rings again. She opens the door. Brandy: "Sorry, whatever loser thing you're trying to sell, we don't need any." slams the door again. The doorbell rings twice. She opens the door. Brandy: "Oh, hey! Still don't need any." tries to slam the door, but Jenny sticks her foot in the way. Jenny: "Cam was supposed to tell you–" Brandy: "That you came by my home to do a special report on me for the school news? Something about being on the A. Nigma High A-list, am I right?" Jenny: "Riiigght!" Tina: "Exactly!" Brandy: "So, where are your cameras?" Tina: "Uh–" makes a show of feeling her pockets. Jenny: out her cell phone "Right here! The resolution on this thing is crazy." Brandy: "So, blog about it on some tech nerd site. Just make me look good." lets them in, and soon Jenny is filming as Brandy shows off. Brandy: "Hey A. Nigma, welcome to my home! Don't you wish you lived here? Well you don't. I do." looks over to a hall table. She remembers how she found a brochure for Coral Grove inside. Brandy: "Um, hello?" snaps out of her memory. "Is someone gonna poof the pillows so they're fluffy for the shoot or what?" Tina: nodding "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." ---- men in suits walk past Holger and Biffy's hiding place. Man #1: "Money money money." Man #2: "Well we'll call on threes, so..." Biffy: "Okay. Forget Cam. We move. Now!" and Biffy make a dash for the entrance, hiding in the crowd. Bouncer: the air "Do you smell sewer? And uh like a bit of fish smell?" them "Hey! Youse again! Stop!" and Holger make a run for the entrance. ---- sniffs the air as he steps out from behind a crate. Lee: "It's not as much fun when I can totally smell you! Why do you stink so bad anyway? Must be hard to get a date." The Serpent: giggling "Whaka!" Lee: widening "Oh no. Not this a–" Serpent leaps out of nowhere and plants a foot in Lee's stomach. Lee is knocked backwards into the crate, where a crab snaps at his finger. Lee: "Ow!" throws the crab off and gasps as he looks up into the face of The Serpent. ---- Serpent stands over Lee threateningly. The Serpent: "I should've known a spoiled kid would be no competition. Too much time spent playing video games, and drinking rat-a-tat-tat Green Apple Splat." hurls a crab at him, and he easily evades. "Oh no. A crab. Is that all you've–" yanks a fish out of a box and uses it to slap The Serpent across the face. The Serpent: choked "No!" face swells up. Lee: "No way." amused "You're allergic to fish?" laughs and drops the fish down the back of The Serpent's shirt. The Serpent convulses. Lee: up another fish "Trout power!" it "Ew." ---- and Biffy arrive in The Serpent's office. They are panting heavily as they depart the elevator. Biffy: "There's gotta be some secret passage in here somewhere!" Holger: happy "Oohoo! Here secret passage!" begins randomly knocking on the walls. Biffy: an idea "Wait. This is a bad guy lair." plugs in his phone and sets it to record. "So let's see what this bad guy does during downtime! Ha! Point Biffy!" leans against the desk, and Priscilla appears. "Oh. Well hello there. How's it–" snake lunges at Biffy, and Biffy is only saved by Holger yanking him back. Biffy: surprised "You're not cute and cuddly at all!" Holger: confident "Holger try." the desk "Nice snake. We are friends. Okay?" snake snaps at him, and both Holger and Biffy scream. ---- is in her bedroom for the next portion of the interview. Brandy: "And the sheets are silk of course, if you wanna be an empress you have to sleep like one." Jenny: at a collage of photos "Whoa! What's this?" picks up a picture of Lee kissing Brandy. Brandy: desperate "Don't film that!" knocks the picture out of Jenny's hand. Jenny: "Seriously, when did you guys kiss?" Brandy: "We dated. Briefly. Tina knows." Tina: wet "Do you have a bathroom I could use?" Brandy: "I have four. Hurry up, I wanna finish." leaves. "Ugh, her crush on Lee could not be more obvious, it's so annoying! Like newsflash, maybe it's time to get over it." looks guilty. ---- Serpent is swaying and barely still standing up. He sneezes. Lee props up a cleaner. Lee: "Hey!" blurring, The Serpent is only able to make out a humanoid figure. Summoning his strength, he runs forward and aims a kick for the figure's head. Instead of kicking Lee in the nose, his foot goes through a robot's brain. The Serpent: frustrated "Aw! Are you kidding me!" Serpent kicks at the head, trying to get it off of his foot. He makes indecipherable noises of anger. His frustration makes Lee grin as he feels his way along the walls. He spots an elevator. Lee: "The way out!" ---- is outside the casino and on his phone. Biffy's Answering Machine: "Hey. Yeah don't even bother." Camillio: "Aw man why won't they answer?" looks at the entrance. "No bouncers. They must be like in mucho serious trouble inside! M'kay I'm coming! Uh don't be impatient!" runs into the building, screaming a warcry. "Ayyyyyyyyaahhhh!" ---- has coiled herself around Biffy and Holger. Holger: pained "Okay, no more hugging. Is too tight!" groans as he reaches upward and grabs for a katana sitting behind the desk. He pulls the handle down, and a hidden elevator opens. Biffy: enthused "The way down! Booyeah! 'Nother point Biffy!" reaches up as well and sticks his hand into the rat cage. One of the rats enters his hand. Holger shrieks when he realizes what it is and slings the rat away to the other side of the room. Priscilla gives up on the humans and chases the rodent. Biffy and Holger enter the elevator. Holger: "Goings down?" as Holger pushes the button, the rat and the snake run into the elevator. Holger screams. ---- reaches into the drawer of the hall table. She pulls out a Coral Grove brochure. Tina: "Score!" giddy "Oh Tina you are so good!" flips the brochure over and takes a look. "A new password! I knew it!" the hall, a door opens. Brandy: "What are you doing?" quickly throws the brochure in the drawer and pushes it shut behind her. "You guys have to go now. I have cooler things to do, with cooler people. So..." Tina: "Oh, I'm so sure you do! Why don't we get outta your way? You know, with us being so-o-o uncool and all." Brandy: "Uch. Whatever. Just–bye!" turns her back on Tina and Jenny. They hi-five. ---- is almost to the elevator when The Serpent throws an elbow into his back. The Serpent: seething "Even half-blind I'm still ten times the warrior you are, Lee Ping! Wataa!" the elevator opens, and Biffy and Holger leap out. They are followed by the rat, which runs up The Serpent's pant leg. The Serpent: shocked "Gaahaaahahhh! That tickles! What is it?" snake follows the rat into The Serpent's trousers. The Serpent falls to the ground, screaming. Biffy: "Lee! Come on!" boards the elevator just before the doors shut and breathes a sigh of relief. ---- walks through the casino. He spots an old woman at a slot machine. Camillio: "Aw c'mon grandma, you can do it! Luck be a lady tonight!" slot machine turns up two cherries, but not three. Camillio: "Sorry bro." old lady rides her scooter away. "Hey, you might want to oil that squeaky wheel." shocked "Wait. Squeaky?" remembers a conversation he had earlier that day. Memory Chaz: "Okay okay, there was this knock, then some squeaking, like this. Enh enh enh." Camillio: shocked "No way!" remembers how whenever he's talked to Grayson lately, Grayson's wheelchair has squeaked when it moves. Camillio: stunned "Grayson?" elevator dings, and his friends run out. "Guys, you're never gonna believe this!" Holger: Cam "Runenfloofen!" teenagers exit the casino, pursued by bouncers." ---- ''[Lee has an ice pack pressed to his head as he chats with Cam over the internet. Lee: "Grayson? The blackmailer? But why?" Camillio: "That's what I gots to find out, bro! Before it's too late!" Mrs. Martinez: offscreen "Camillio Esmereldo Martinez!" Camillio: irritated "Yeah, okay Moms, hold on!" Lee "Gotta go. Later Pingman." signs off. Another chat opens. Tina: "Lee, where have you been?" Lee: "Set up, locked up, beat up. That about covers it. Sorry guys, I was way out of cell range." Tina: "Well get this: we're back into the Coral Grove website!" Jenny: "And Brandy's mom's a judge or something, so it's kinda limited access, legal documents and stuff?" Tina: "We're gonna print all this up and go over it, you know, before we lose the password again." Lee: "Whoa, cool!" mom knocks on the door and sticks her head in, scowling. "I know, I know! Lights out." Mrs. Ping: "No. Take a bath! You stink like a fish market!" ---- The Serpent's office, a rat claws at the side of its cage, Biffy's phone records the office, and The Serpent works at his desk. He prints off some photos of an idyllic home life: Mr. Ping having a midnight snack, Mrs. Ping washing the dishes, and Lee Ping fast asleep.